Traditional home security systems must be disarmed by a user after entering a home to avoid having an alarm be activated. Typically, a user has a preset time (i.e., pre-alarm time), such as 30 seconds to disarm the home security system once the user has returned and entered the home. Generally, false alarms occur when the user is entering their own home. That is, when a user enters their home when the home security system is activated, the system detects the user and enters into a pre-alarm (i.e., heads-up) mode. At that point, the user has the preset time (e.g., 30 seconds) to disarm the alarm. If the user does not disarm the alarm (e.g., by entry of a security code or the like), an audio and/or visual alarm is output, and law enforcement or a security company will be contacted.